Solenoid valves are commonly used to control the flow of infusion water or liquid in hot beverage machines. The typical solenoid valve of this type includes a valve body that defines a valve chamber, and an inlet and an outlet that communicate with the valve chamber. A valve seat is interposed between the inlet and the outlet, and a solenoid operated valve member is adapted to engage the valve seat to permit and prevent flow to the outlet. In the conventional valve, the valve member is biased to a closed position by a spring, and operation of a solenoid will move the valve to an open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,901, issued Feb. 3, 2004, and assigned to the assignee of this application, discloses a modular liquid dispensing valve assembled by twisting and untwisting certain valve components into and out of a snap fit without the use of tools and fasteners. In such valve, the solenoid or coil is held in position by a C-shaped frame. A bottom plate of the frame is formed with a plurality of recesses for receiving tang ramping surfaces of locating pins on a snap plate attached to a valve body. The ramping surfaces are snap fit against walls the frame recesses so that the frame, the solenoid and the snap plate form a tightly joined subassembly. This subassembly does not permit an easy disassembly of the frame from the solenoid. Other solenoid mounting arrangements exist which require the use of tools and fasteners to couple and uncouple the frame and the solenoid. Such prior art solenoid mounting arrangements create drawbacks in servicing installed liquid dispensing valves, particularly in the replacement of a solenoid.
It would be desirable to provide a solenoid valve with a solenoid mounting arrangement in which the frame and the solenoid are easily assembled and disassembled on an installed valve body using rotary and sliding motions and a frictional fit. It would also be desirable to provide a solenoid mounting arrangement which does not require tools and fasteners. Likewise, it would be desirable to provide a solenoid valve wherein the frame and the solenoid are cooperatively moved together and adjustably positioned relative to the valve body.